disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ono
Ono is the quinary protagonist of the Disney Junior series ''The Lion Guard''. ''He is one of Kion's friends and a member of the Lion Guard. His position on the team is the keenest of sight. When he becomes vision-impaired, he gives his position to Anga while he becomes the smartest of the team. Background Personality Ono is described as an intellectual and brainy egret. He never hesitates to take to the air and seek out animals in help, and will sometimes act even before Kion asks him to. Ono is loyal to Kion and rarely questions his leader. Despite his sharp social skills and optimism, Ono is exceptionally blunt and able to lay out his feelings without any sugar-coating. He is by far the most down-to-earth member of the Lion Guard, always thinking things through before jumping in. Perhaps this is in part because of his keen eye and ability to step back and assess before taking action. His intellect is sharp, and he has the cleverness and patience to act on it. Ono is brave and has a knack for following the rules. His principles are clear in his willingness to fight with his full heart for the Circle of Life, and he is a valued member of the Lion Guard for his intelligence and ability to see things from afar. Ono is quite well-informed in regards to the animals of the Serengeti, and he often states facts out loud for the benefit of his friends. He is very respectful to royalty and is noted to be punctual. Ono isn't afraid to show his annoyance to other animals and is also very reserved. Ono's value to the Lion Guard doesn't get to his ego, but it does make him a workaholic, as revealed when he tries to continue flying after he's temporarily hurt his eye. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect:' Ono might be the most intelligent of the Lion Guard, as he was able to find ways to make Bunga smell good, knew that Kion was wrong about being unable to move the bees to another location, and many about other animals abilities or behaviors. Though he is proven to not have enough intelligence for good strategy compare to Kion. *'Animal Eyesight:' Ono has the best eyesight in the Lion Guard, as his vision is the strongest of the group, and he is able to see at far distances. In Too Many Termites, he can see through the smallest crack. *'Skilled Combatant:' As a member of the Lion Guard, Ono is a capable fighter. He was able to defeat Mzingo easily by doing a quick dive attack. He even pecked Mwoga on the head repeatedly to keep him away from Fuli. *'Skilled Leader:' Ono was able to help out the Lion Guard, when Kion was (temporarily) was separated to guide them out of a forest when they were lost, but unlike Kion, he doesn't know much of the area of the Pride Lands. *'Flight:' As an egret, Ono is able to fly at very high altitudes. *'Animal Speed:' Ono is the second fastest member of the Lion Guard, due to him being a flyer. He is proven to be almost fast enough catch up to to Fuli; as demonstrated by the few races that they have had. *'Animal Agility:' Ono has amazing agility, as he is able to make quick turns and quick dives to be able to pull up easily when diving. *'Animal Strength:' Although not as strong as Beshte, Kion, and Fuli respectively, Ono is proven to be able to hold a baby monkey on his back in the air. He is also able to dive down to hit Mzingo out of the air easily. In "The Lost Gorillas", Ono can easily lift a big snowball with no problem. *'Animal Stamina:' Ono being bird are proven to have one of the greatest stamina for flight as proven by Ono he was doing his very best to stay on top of Fuli in the races as he was using full speed for such a young bird he did many times in the races though he show to be quite exhausted. *'Ono Spin:' Ono originally wanted to learn this special skill of from his biggest hero of the all birds named Hadithi who made up this skill to make others impression of other animals. Though he wanted to learn this skill more correctly but turns out he made this skill correctly against Janja and his clan. Appearances It's UnBungalievable! Ono, along with Bunga, appears in ''The Lion Guard's spin-off short series It's UnBungalievable, which involves him and Bunga choosing two animals and deciding which one is better. Trivia *His specific species is cattle egret (Bubulculus ibis), which is one of the birds with the largest year-round range. *Ono's catchphrase "Hapana!" means "Oh no!" in Swahili. *Ono is the only member of Guard yet to sing a solo song. *It is strongly implied, due to his mannerism and vocabulary that Ono is the eldest member of the Lion Guard. *It is revealed that Ono has chiroptophobia which is the fear of bats. *By the beginning of season three Ono becomes blind. Gallery Ono-image.png ono.png ono2.png The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg Lion Guard team .jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png Lion Guard Fuli Finds Her Place Book.png Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Book.png Imagetlgeotbono.png Hug.png Admire.png Cave.png Guard in Mbali Fields.png Ono in ROTR.png Ono Plush.jpg 9eb9718371ed2c2ff64d41c3f8ecb75a.jpg Onotsumtsum.jpg Janjas-new-crew (145).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (175).png 2016-11-21-23 43 37.png The-trouble-with-galagos (76).png Babysitter-bunga (497).png Janjas-new-crew (134).png Janjas-new-crew (141).png Never-roar-again-hd (243).png Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Disney Junior characters Category:African characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Pre-teens Category:Orphans Category:Characters with disabilities